Allies and Redemption
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: My first attempt at a Walking Dead Fic. Disclaimers inside, please read and review! Feedback welcomed, updates once a week.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I only own my OC and plot and AMC owns the Walking Dead. Also, please do not post anything to any social networking sites as I see this as plagiarism. First attempted Walking Dead Fic. Please read and review so that I can make this better. Also, I don't own the songs featured, they just play a role in the chapter.

Chapter 1-(Rick's point of view)

A new person reached the camp. I saw that this new girl posed no threat to us. Meanwhile, over my shoulder-I see that Daryl's face lit up when he recognized the girl, and trying to turn on his charm, but this time it wasn't working. I could see that he handed her a pistol and ammunition, as she was unarmed. I had heard over the radio that we were expecting rain and we had to find shelter fast. (An hour later)-I had also learned that our new arrival is a tracker, she would be able to help us avoid the walkers until we get to Fort Benning. Soon, a low growl could be heard and I was very watchful as everyone got down.

(Morgan's point of View)

It had seemed like forever until we heard a gunshot pierce the quiet, I hoped that we could start going again because this heat was getting to me. Despite me being southern, my body couldn't handle much heat. I could feel Daryl's hand on my shoulder; then I was lightheaded. I was dressed in a hoodie, and I could feel it being pulled off my body exposing my white tank that I had on underneath. I could also feel that my backpack was being unzipped. (Four hours later)-I heard Daryl softly talking to Rick about trying to let us rest. To be honest, I could have just collapsed right where I was. But I felt a pair of hands urging me on. I realized that we could all have just given up but didn't, I touched the last piece of jewelry I ever wear since the invasion-it's a cross necklace, and I haven't taken it off since the invasion. I heard Daryl taking to himself as he hands me an extra canteen-I graciously accepted the item, but don't drink from it yet. He looks disappointed, but knows why I cannot drink yet. You see, if I drink too much I get violently sick-even a small amount triggers this. I decided to wait until nightfall, and hoped that the rains would die down a little. My hopes weren't answered until two hours later, and I was grateful. Rick finally agreed, and we were all able to rest and I hoped that I would be able to regenerate my body. But before I close my eyes to sleep, I take a small swig of the water in the canteen that Daryl gave me. Tonight, he had decided to bunk up alone which didn't bother me at all. It's not like I could sleep anyway, I haven't slept since the invasion a year ago. You could definitely see the stress on my face, because we all knew that we had to band together. We also knew in the back of our minds that the outbreak wasn't localized to Atlanta. I also knew that several of my family members could be affected soon, but I knew I couldn't help them now.

(Daryl's point of View)

The next morning, Morgan was oddly silent during the walk to the next hiking trail we were to take. I decided that the best approach in dealing with her is that you have to let her open up to you, then everything falls into place. I heard her groan, but I could tell if it was a painfilled groan. Then, I heard a creek flowing nearby-we all stopped to rest.

(**Morgan's point of view**)

A few hours later, I was out of pain and we were all able to head into town to get some extra supplies that we all needed. To be honest, I welcomed the distraction because I wanted to busy my mind. While I was in town, I could hear the intro of "Rock and Roll Party In the streets" by Axe. I couldn't help but grin, and worry about people wasting a vital resource like electricity. I could feel hands on my shoulder and then a voice saying, "You're feeling better?" I smiled and said, "Yes, I am." Then, I proceeded to dance like there was no tommorrow. After the song ended, the silence was a harsh reminder of what the outbreak took from us. We stayed in town for a while longer, and Daryl had taught me how to use his crossbow because that was the only weapon I was unfamiliar with. I heard the intro of "Lazy Days, Crazy Nights" by Tesla. The first verse I hear is "Doing fine on borrowed time". I look up and see Daryl's outstretched hand, I take it and he's twirling me around, and I remember how much I missed being able to talk to him. Sometimes I think that I'll wake up, and be rid of this nightmare-but it hasn't happened yet. I turn and am facing Daryl when I say, "Thanks for looking out for me." He smiled and says, "Anything for a friend, now eat". I look down as my stomach rumbles, I hadn't eaten in 8 days. I sigh, and pick up a chicken wing and begin eating. There isn't much conversation between us because I guess that he just wanted to be in his own world, and I respected that. The good thing about summer is that it get darker earlier which means coolness. But, on the other hand-we all knew night was the time to feed for walkers.

(**Daryl's point of view**, week 4)

It had been four weeks since Morgan had been with our group. She was adjusting quite well, I know that having a familiar face around during crisis was important. But, I heard some radio chatter that Florida was on the verge of an outbreak. I headed to my motorcycle and made sure that I had the medications that were vital. After I was successful in my stock, I heard a scream. (Flashback)-It was prom, and I had invited Morgan to be my date-she accepted. The senior dance song was "Wind of Change" by Scorpions, and everything was picture perfect. A tear escapes my eye, and I run into the direction of the scream. I heard a single gunshot fired.

**Morgan's point of View**

I had no idea that I had fired that gun, it was all like in slow motion-it didn't feel real. I felt a sense of calm wash through me, and then I decided to walk back to Daryl and warn him and Rick of the danger coming. What I didn't know was were my family safe? That was the lingering question that remained. When I returned to camp, I could feel myself remembering the times I had with my family. A second question lingered-Would the Walkers dare enter the coastline? I had a theory, but I was to ashamed to say anything yet. (The next morning)- I was awakened by a gentle shake, and then I awakened fully from my dream, which was kind of bittersweet because I was remembering what life was like. After I had brushed my hair and teeth-I walked up to Rick. I had a song in my head, that I had heard years ago-it was "Forever Young" by Tyketto. I gave a curt nod to Daryl and headed towards Rick and said, "Do you have a moment"? At the sound of my voice, he stopped and turned back on his heel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rick", I say; looking up at him-"maybe we should try the coast". He rubs his stubble thoughtfully and asks, "Where?" I say, "Myrtle Beach, I know of a secluded area and how to get there". He grins at me and everyone else and says, "There you have it, it's Myrtle or bust." As everyone starts to pack, I immediately start trying to remember the directions of where the campground is, even though we are not out of Georgia yet. We all knew that Miami and Virginia beach were facing the outbreak, thanks to radio reporting. I think that Rick thinks that my theory may hold some substance-I on the other hand, only hope that we aren't heading into a secluded battleground. I just hope that I will get a update on my family. Also with any luck, I'd be able to show the group where I come from and how much I needed my theory to work because I knew if it didn't-then I risk becoming a laughing stalk of my new group, and I knew that I couldn't survive on my own. But I also knew that if Rick and Daryl were both willing to try this route, then I had to remain optimistic. Rick had told me already that I would be heading out and leading the way-we were currently in Atlanta. In less than two hours, we were all headed out-the air conditioner in the van I was riding in was a mixed blessing. Daryl and Rick were in my van, while the others followed closely behind using there own methods of transport. My van wasn't really a van, it was a Durango-and it was like a tank to drive, but I loved it because we'd be able to cover more ground with it than a regular car. Right now, I had a half a tank of gas-so I had to find a working pump pretty soon. The ride was oddly quiet, us relieving our old memories I guessed. (Flashback-it was 2010, and it was getting to be the end of the year, and like always my family would invite me to there beach home, and we'd make a week out of the whole thing, and I'd enjoy the picturesque ocean view as well as eating the best ice cream you'd ever put in your mouth. Then, when we'd finished dinner we'd go on customary golf cart rides, and enjoy each others company. I felt tears coming as I remember what the house looked like, and where we all slept, and remember what the showers felt like. I guess that's what I will be most thankful for-but then I wonder, "What if the camper hookups don't work?" I jerk the steering wheel cover harder, and force myself to busy my mind with other things. "So Rick, Daryl-have you ever played, "Have you ever?" About two hours in, Daryl took the wheel with my permission of course. I was getting tired of driving, and once I realized I was in the back seat, I let my eyelids grow heavy as I mumbled, "I love you, Daryl".

.

(Morgan's Point of View)

_Dream_-Everything was normal again and I was reunited with everyone I loved, and everything was normal. Until I was reliving the day when the apocalypse hit, I was walking to my business law class, after completing my southern literature class for the day. I was walking to the computer lab, like I had done days and weeks before. Today, however felt different-While finding my way to the computer lab, I notice that the long walkway towards the bookstore was eerily silent, which would typically never happen especially when it was a Monday. I crept quietly towards the automatic door, what I saw next both broke my heart and made my stomach churn. I saw the bodies -but they weren't really normal, their skin was bruised and swollen. As I was looking for any survivors, I hear a groan-and I kick the shell and ran as fast as I could in my trusty converses. _Reality_- I woke up to Rick stroking my hair, _"Did I scream_?" I thought to myself as I wiped my face with a spare handkerchief that I kept in the back pocket of my jeans and I hoped Daryl nor Rick would ask any questions. I hated having that nightmare, though I knew that it was our reality now-no matter how much we didn't want to be in this situation.

(Three hours later, Rick's point of view)

We had stopped at a rest stop, but we were all unsure if it was populated or abandoned. I glance around, waiting for some kind of signal-then, I hear the radio blare a classic rock song I recognized as "New Years Day" by U2. I immediately approached the building. The entrance to the building was small, but the inside was huge-it housed a sections of cots, vending machines and a couple of bathrooms. I could see the tiredness in Morgan's eyes, and then I decided when the whole group gets here-we'd stay for a couple nights, and learn more about the location we were to reach in a couple days. Next to the building was a storage shed that I found out that the shed had been stocked with water jugs, blankets and sleeping bags. It also had an air tight container that I believed that looked like it had ready to eat meals in it. If my hunch is right, we won't have to hunt for a while.

(Daryl's point of view)

We had finally stopped for a while and I was glad to be able to get a change of scenery. I couldn't help but remember the panic in Morgan's eyes as she woke up. I am worried that she'll be withdrawn, and it's a worrisome sight. I know she will open up to me, but I doubt she will to the others.

(**A/N-Please let me know if you would like to see any of Morgan's outfits and I will try to give you the links to the correct pieces of clothing(or at least the ones I imagine them to be.) Thanks and have a great week/weekend, Dixie.**


	3. Chapter 3-Unanswered questions

(**A/N**-Texts are in italics, as well I only own my OC)

Chapter 3-(Morgan's point of view)

We were almost into the familar city limits of South Carolina, and I was extremely hopeful and excited and comfortable because I knew that there was a glimmer of hope. Around the exit, I finally managed to find a gas pump that was working and siphon every drop into my car. I saw the others following closer behind.

This time, I was behind the wheel because I knew the location better than anyone; We had finally reached the interstate, and I got myself mentally and emotionally prepared for the mass hysteria ahead. While I was driving, my hand was shaking-I felt Daryl's hand grip mine own lightly. I smiled shyly, hoping he wouldn't see the blush creeping up on my face. I entered the interstate, and prayed we'd find more survivors-it's the first time that I have loosened my grip on my steering wheel cover and I think the guys have realized my change in deameanor. I hear Daryl say softly, "I am glad your back to your old self." I smiled and say, "Can you take my necklace off, because it's itching me?" He nodded and I turn left, on to the next road. A few seconds later, I feel my necklace being gently pulled away from my skin. It was such a relieving feeling, because I have had it on without taking it off for so long. I nodded shyly as he placed the chain in his pocket, and turned on to the next exit. Fortunately, there were no signs of Walkers at this location and that really made traveling smoother than expected. When the group collectively stopped to stretch our legs, my phone starts to blare with incoming messages. I stare down at my flip phone and read each message carefully. A majority of the messages were from people I contacted after I realized what had happened. One text suprised me-as it says, "_Look behind you_" I look up to see my two cousins and one unfamiliar person. I immediately walk towards my cousin seeing that he had a few cuts and scratches, but nothing really serious. I was just happy to see that he actually survived the whole thing. Then, I heard the static ending on the radio which is an extreme rarity. Then, their was usually a news report to follow, but their was none-it was "The Innocent" by Drivin N Cryin; it was a song I knew very well, as I was into glam metal when I was younger and loved music. My mind wondered to the thought-"Maybe it's an automated system that's picking the songs." But I had another secret theory, as well. As for our timing, I estimated that we'd only be one the road another ten minutes before we reached a rest stop. "Alright, gentleman-In ten minutes we are going to stop for an essential run." Daryl spoke up and said, "Is there anything you'd like?" I laughed, and said-"No, just a working restroom". I tried hiding my soft drawl, but that was next to impossible to do with Daryl around.

(10 minutes later)

We all had finally reached the last rest stop. Before I got out of my car, I made sure my gun was loaded and put it in the back of my shirt. I quickly found myself a hair tie and pulled my hair back-It was then that I realized how much I missed being able to have my hair cut and styled. As I was exiting the restroom, I took one last glance at my reflection and saw how much a year could change you. I heard a soft clap of thunder, and hoped for rain because that would limit the amount of walkers we should face during our last ten minutes before we reached the campground finally after two long days.

(Daryl's point of view)

I knew that she was just being cautious, and that's her nature-but I'd figured that she'd tell us more about the place that we were going to hide out at, because I still had more questions about what the layout of everything was, and if we could actually hide out. Because unknown to everyone, I didn't know much about the place. (Morgan's point of view)-I was hiding a secret from everyone, I had a scar from when I was attacked by a Walker-I wasn't bitten, as I was scratched on my right shoulder. I was fortunate enough that I wasn't asked by anyone about the origin of the scar. I was extremely ashamed about them finding out because then they'd realize how I have the potential to become infected. We drove towards the house, and waited for the others. While Rick and Daryl were getting settled in there respective rooms, I had finished unpacking my things in an upstairs bedroom. A few moments later, Glenn and Maggie had arrived. As they sat on the couch, Maggie spoke up first saying that she was able to raid the vending machines that were around the campground, then Glenn added that he was able to find water jugs near the abandoned camp sites, the few that were left. To see how abandoned this place had become, made me sad. I hear "Stand Up" by Def Leppard as my cousin's voice stops my trance, when he says-"I remember the times we had in this house". I couldn't help but grin as I remember the warm summer nights, the golf cart rides. I swallow hard and say, "At least, we have working plumbing and shelter." He nods, and I hear Daryl check the chamber of his gun for bullets, and said-"Let's go practice your shooting". I walk out of the house, and we go downstairs-where there are targets waiting. As I get my gun in my hands, my hands start to shake under the familiar hard and cold metal-a song comes to mind which is Giant's "I'm a Believer". My hand is shaking so bad, even Rick takes notice. At this point, I am extremely embarrassed but then after Daryl says I am ok-I shoot the target, two of the bullets hitting the bullseye of the paper target. Nothing uneventful happens, and I decide to go down through the campground to see if there are any other survivors. While I am walking around the campground, I smell the scent of a grill in the air. At first, I realize we aren't really alone as it seems. But the question remains, are these people trustworthy? I am hesitant to go and introduce myself alone, due to the gut feeling I was feeling. Maybe Glenn would come with me so that we could both scope the situation out for ourselves. After we all have dinner, Glenn and I head out on an hotwired golf cart and approach the area where I smelled the cooking process.

(**A/N**-Will Glenn and Morgan figure out who the people are and if they pose any threat? Keep an eye out for Chapter 4 and Please keep reading and reviewing.)


	4. AN

Hey guys, I have decided that I will be putting Allies and Redemption on hold so that I can finish my current story that I am working on in a other fandom. I hope to be finished with that one in 3 to 5 months at the earliest. Thanks so much for your support and I will definitely writing Allies again as I have a lot of plot twists planned.

Regards,

Dixie.


	5. Chapter 5-A new concern

Chapter 5-(In this fiction, Lori survived Judith's birth and Hershel hasn't died either. I don't own anything recognizable and the songs-I only own my OC) (A/N 1-Hey guys, I am back from my self imposed break-I decided to make this longer since you guys had to wait, see please bottom for A/N 2. )

Glenn and I headed towards the area where I smelled the cooking. I instantly had the song, "Hall of fame" by the Script in my head; and ironically I had ran to that song three days before the walkers started invading. Glenn looks at me thoughtfully, afraid he'd disturb me in my memory-when in reality, I was zoning out. "Alright-we take a left here, I said gesturing towards the grill smell and the campers that were aligned next to them. I told Glenn to stay in the golf cart while I scanned for Walkers-I put my gun underneath my shirt, and I had four extra bullets in my pocket. I heard rustling by the fence, where the campground sold RVs and I saw a girl about 15. I jumped the fence and she came with me-I think she was very excited that she'd be able to have human contact again. I also saw that Carl had also had found some people his age that were alone. That really broke my heart, because I couldn't imagine being in this world alone due to how dangerous everything is.

(Daryl's point of View)

I had been noticing a change in Morgan, like if she's sick or something. I knew that she knew that my motorcycle was filled with everything she'd need. We currently didn't have a doctor with us, but Maggie and Lori were currently scoping out the town for any survivors that needed a group-Rick said it was important that we all stick together and help as many people as possible.

(Glenn's point of view)

After we had finishing scoping out the area, I went to sit at the back of the golf cart, and got my gun at the ready just in case. I wasn't expecting that Morgan drove that fast out of that area. When we finally stop in the covered area-I could see a suburban parked near our house that we were currently using. As we got closer, I recognized the car as Rick's. After Morgan made sure that the golf cart was secure, we made our way back into the house. I entered the house, with the girl we rescued-she had said her name was Erin. I decided to introduce her to Carl first as he was closer to her age. The last person I introduced her to was Carol.

(Morgan's point of view)

When I got back to the house, I kept noticing a pain in my lower body-where my ovaries were. I was really taken back by the pain because I'd never experienced it before. I called for Lori-since she knew the most medical knowledge besides myself and Carol. I just hope Daryl doesn't get to worried, and ask questions. I hear "I'll see you in My Dreams" by Giant playing, and I swear that this is a dream. I hear Lori's footfalls coming up the stairs, and I see that my room door is cracked opened and she takes that as a cue to come in. When she entered, a pain ripped through my side and I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. "Where does it hurt" I hear Lori say. I pull back the blanket and point to my right side, she nodded and said "I'll be right back".

(Lori's point of View)

As I made my way back downstairs, I had to figure out how to ask Daryl for access to the medical supplies since all the stores around the area looked like they were raided a long time ago. "Daryl, I need to speak with you in the kitchen."

(Daryl's point of view)

I didn't know what to expect when Lori asked me for access to the motorcycle, but when I saw the pained look on her face,I knew I had to help. The moment I realize its Morgan in distress-I decide to help Lori in anyway I can. I retrieve something quickly from Glenn's car from the supply run they made a few days ago. It's a bag that contains some luxuries that Morgan has been asking for. After Lori puts the medications in a different bag, we both headed back into the house. After Lori had mentioned that she wanted to get some pain relieve into her system, I decided to wait at least thirty minutes until I went in there by myself. (Twenty minutes later)-I see Lori coming down the stairs and after I see everyone else wrapped in there own conversations-Lori gives me a nod and I get up from where I was sitting and go upstairs quietly. I also make sure I have the supply bag in my hand, and when I do-I knock on her door. I heard her say, "Come in" groggily as if she had dozed off. After I get into her room, I sit down in a rocking chair that Lori had placed in their several hours ago. Ten minutes later, she begins to stir-her eyes slowly blink open as she asks, "How long was I asleep"? I breathe and say, "About two hours" and I look at her questionably and say, "You hungry?" She smiles and says, "Yes, come on-let's see if the golf carts are charged". She pulls her covers back, and after a while-we are able to get the golf carts working.

(Rick's point of view)-

When Daryl came back from Morgan's room, I can tell he's relieved but still is concerned. After a few quiet moments, he says-"I will take care of her". We all nod in understanding of his reasoning. A while later, we all go down to the eating area and surprisingly we are learn that most of the staff is still around-which was a welcome sight. (Morgan's point of View)-I was finally able to stomach a cheeseburger, which is a welcome change compared to my empty stomach that I was originally having before I was part of the group. After we'd all finished and cleaned up our seating area, we decided to go to the beach. After me and the girls changed into something that looked liked bathing suits, we took the golf cart and went to the beach. As soon as we were finished changing, it felt as if we were reliving the better days-I sat next to Daryl on the large beach towel we shared and I said, "I am very glad we came here, because my home matters so much to me". The next thing I know my eyes water and he says, "I am glad you came back." Several seconds later, we rejoin the group to get some rest-I of course am awakened every hour by Lori, Rick or Carol because they wanted to make sure I was pain free. But while we were down at the beach, that's when a couple walkers-that were most probably security employees came down to the beach area, and I fought back.

(Daryl's point of view-A week later)- I woke up to hearing a scream, and I immediately know what's going on. Lori has been in her room for a while, I saw that both Glenn and Maggie were up-I look at them worriedly, and Maggie says-"Her pains back again, and she's running a fever this time around." My heart drops, but I realize how I have to be strong. I could see that Carl and Rick had gone on a supply run.

(Morgan's point of View)-All I remember is the pain and me screaming. I also know I am cold, and that Lori and Hershel have been taking care of me. I know that Daryl has been concerned about me, but I am going to heal. I feel my eyes open, and I feel no pain. The way I am currently feeling is weightless, but still aware. I finally find my voice and say to Lori-"What happened"? She looks at me and says, "You attacked a Walker and you've been sleeping for four days because it scratched you." She smiles and says, "I am sure Daryl will want to see you" and then leaves the room. I look down from the mass of blankets that I have been under and I am wearing a tank top and shorts. I just know when I get well enough, that everyone will be asking about the origin of my old scar. I turned over on my back, and you could see light(but still deep) cuts around the middle of my back, and I also discover that they are bandaged to help prevent infection. I remember Daryl giving me a bag of luxuries that he was able to get the last time he went on a supply run with Glenn and Lori. I noticed that the bag contained my favorite brand of body lotion, some powered foundation and makeup remover. Daryl comes in and says-"Are you surprised?" I smile and say-"It's just wonderful that we've still managed to get small luxuries and to be able to survive." I quickly change the subject and say, "How is Erin?" He chuckled and said softly, "I think she has a crush on Carl because she blushes a lot around him". I laugh and say, "Looks like Erin has her very first crush." I couldn't help but feel panic when Daryl touched my scar on top of my left shoulder when I was first battling Walkers. He then kisses my cheek and says, "Let's grab dinner with the rest of the group." I immediately pull my covers back, and get the keys to the golf cart and then head to the golf cart.

(Ten minutes later-We are all at the eating place and we are alerted of the fact that the Governor of Woodbury had been keeping a walker that was once his daughter-through radio chatter.) I look towards Lori, Daryl, Rick and Glenn and say-"What a monster." I hear snarling.

(Daryl's point of view)-I look towards Morgan and mouth, "Stay" and this time-Carol, and Maggie both stay back with her. I know that Morgan's probably mad, but I know that she's in pain. We go down towards the chain link fence and find out that it wasn't secure. Rick has secured a padlock and re locked the fence. We killed six walkers this time around. After Rick makes sure that the threat has died down at least for the moment, we head back to the house.

(Morgan's point of view)-I felt a wave of sadness wash over me and I couldn't even tell you why I was crying. It was good thing no one was in the house right now. I sat on the couch and just hoped that I would be able to get myself together before anyone came in. When I heard voices coming up the stairs, I somehow manage to get myself together and I realize the redness has left my face all but completely. The first people to return first are Rick and Lori, with Carl and Erin following closely behind. It was kind of nice to see that relationships that can still thrive these days. I know one thing though, Carol is meant for Daryl. He and I are just friends, but we still have a brother/sister type relationship. I turn back around and I see Carol laughing and Daryl looking up at her lovingly. Now I definitely understand why I had that wave of sadness. I just hope that my fears aren't real, because then I don't know what I will do.

(Rick's point of View)-When Lori and I first got back to the house, I knew something was bothering Morgan but I couldn't exactly put my finger on what was really bothering her. However I could sense some tension between Daryl and Morgan. The next thing I know, Morgan walks out of the house and I follow her outside, but I make sure to give her space because I am afraid that she might leave the group if I get too close. I follow her towards the start of the campground. When she realizes it is me following her, she starts sobbing again and my heart aches because I see her as my own daughter. I quickly grab her hand and she pulls herself into my hug. "It's okay, I promise-I am sure things will straighten themselves out in due time". She finally feels comfortable to say something, and she says, "Thank you so much Rick." We go back towards the house in silence.

(Lori's point of View)-I hear both Morgan and Rick coming back towards the house, and from what I can hear-it seems as Rick was able to get through to her and let her know that she's a stronger person than she seems. It has turned colder now, and that may help us. I hear Judith crying, so I go to mine and Rick's room and try to calm her down.

(Daryl's point of View)-I knew that our food reserves were growing low, but I couldn't worry about that now-I have to concentrate on trying to restore my relationship with Morgan.

(Morgan's point of view)-After Rick's help and advice, I certainly feel better, and I know that things will get better despite our current circumstances. Unbeknownst to the others, we only have sixteen days of food left. I hope that no one finds out, but I imagine they know how low our reserves have been for a couple of weeks now. I was in pain, but was able to save face around the others. The next morning, I was awake by six and I was able to go on a supply run(which would ultimately be the second to last one) because the stores where we go are gone or their supplies had given out, and some of the remaining buildings foundations were crumbling and that was a hazard for any of us.

(Daryl's point of view during the supply run)-As we entered the first grocery store, I made sure that we were armed. After killing seven walkers, we managed to find eight extra cans of formula for Judith and six extra canned fruits, two boxes of granola bars and 5 gallon jugs of water. Since Morgan knew the location better than I did, we drove her car. "I still love you, you know"? She nodded and then said, "I never doubted it..Could you help me change my wound dressings when we get back?" I smiled shyly, and said, "Yes, Sweetheart"

(Morgan's point of view)-I was actually taken aback when Daryl and I made up, and I knew that my over active feelings were getting the better of me and I couldn't allow that. When we approached the house, I could feel another pain rip through my side, and everything goes black. I hear this lyric in my head-"So don't shed a tear now, be thankful for the time"Life wouldn't be so precious dear". I felt strong, but caring arms lifting me. I decided to let sleep take over me, so that my pain will subside somehow. (Daryl's point of view)-I knew instantly that something was wrong when she closed her eyes. So that she doesn't fall on the concrete, I quickly scoop her up and have Rick and Glenn keep an eye on her while me, Andrea and Lori and Maggie gather the supplies.

(Rick's point of view)-I knew that something was amiss when I heard Daryl hurrying up the steps. I looked around quickly and then saw that he was carrying Morgan bridal style. I get up immediately from the couch to have him lay her down. Out of instinct, I immediately put a hand on her forehead and realize that she's running a fever again.

(Daryl's point of View)-I decided to just let her sleep and hope that the fever will break soon. For now, everyone knows I am the only one allowed in her room because I didn't want everyone overcrowding her. True to my promise(and since she was lying on her back), I gently removed the blood soaked bandages and gauze from her body and replaced the soiled dressings with clean ones. Then I said, "I love you"

(Forty minutes later, Morgan's point of view)-My eyes popped open again, and I felt like didn't have bloody bandages anymore, which was a relief. I saw that Daryl was asleep so I decided to get up out of my room and try to make breakfast for everyone, as I wanted us to have a small piece of normalcy. I also had a plan, because gas was getting harder and harder to come by. I am grateful that I took riding lessons for four years before the Walkers invaded. I just don't know how the rest of the group will react. I am finally able to make muffins from some mix from what's left of our reserves. We only had eleven days left. But maybe it's just as easier to stay here for the time being-I just have to make sure that I am not too rusty in my riding skills. I just hope I remember what it feels like to be in the saddle again, as it's been at least a year since I rode. I glance around and I hear a familiar piano intro. I run out of the house, and down towards the camper hookups. It had been weeks since I had heard any music of any kind, but right now-I was grateful. I decided that it would be better if Beth would help me teach the group how to ride because I was fearful I would miss something.

(Beth's point of View)-I was kind of surprised when Morgan asked for my help with helping the others learn how to ride. I have to admit that I was honored that Morgan chose me as her co-trainer because she knew I had farm experience. What was both on our minds was "Are we going to be able to find tack, or will we have to ride bareback?" That's a question that we are going to have to discuss with the group about which method they liked better.

(Morgan's point of view, later that night)-I kept hearing footsteps going up and down the stairs of the deck, I also knew that no one went out of the campground on this night. I immediately got my gun from the area on my dresser and quickly got my shoes on and quietly shut the door with it locking back, protecting the others. From the safety of the deck, I see that eight walkers have somehow broken into the campground from an outside area. I pull the trigger and hit two walkers at the same time and then I hit the remaining walkers with my remaining bullets. I take a walk on the beach to clear my head.

(Daryl's point of View, The next Morning)- I remember awakening to the sound of gunshots, and I instantly don't know what to think, but I do remember hearing someone leaving during the night. About thirty minutes later, everyone gets up-but Morgan hasn't shown up. I instantly start to worry, and I ask Beth if she'd mentioned wanting to go out and she says no. But then I remember that she's a beach person, so I decide that both Rick and I would go down and check there.

(Morgan's point of View)-I honestly didn't know why I was so upset about killing these walkers, but I knew there was a possibility that they could have been my family members. I stare at the blue ocean and watch the waves crashing. I am somehow comforted by the sound of the ocean, and the fact that this place remains despite the chaos that surrounds it. I close my eyes-(even though I have sunglasses on over my eyes) and I am able to get some rest. My mind flashes back to when I was a girl, and how everything seemed to be happier then. Then, I am in a familiar hotel room and I realize where I am, I have tears welling up and my throat gets that all to well remembered feeling of a lump. "Morgan, honey-What's wrong?" I look up and see my mothers face and I realize that she's not a walker. I pull myself together and say, "Nothing, Mom". About five minutes later, I see Rick and Daryl coming looking for me. I am glad though, that I was able to get some sleep especially since I was up very late guarding the house from walkers.

(Daryl's point of View)-Rick and I finally enter the beach area, and start scanning for her and when I do see her, she's up and I realize this might of been what she needed to do to be able to decompress. I look at her and say, "You ok?" She smiles and says yes. However, Rick and I had to discuss what her punishment should be.

(Morgan's point of View)-When we arrived back at the house, I could tell everyone was pleased to see me again. But I knew that Rick may dole out some punishment for me not telling anyone where I was going-even though it was kind of disrespectful that I wake someone up when sleep seems like our only escape. In all honesty, I was scared about what punishment that Rick would choose for me. Carl noticed that I was panicking, that thanks to my eyes.

(Carl's point of View)-I knew something was different when I heard a soft knock at my door, and I open it and realize that it is Morgan at my door. I had an idea of why she wanted to talk to me, and I just hoped I could give her good enough advice so that she wouldn't worry. After I was certain that I gave her advice that could help her, I also told her to talk to my mom about it as well.

(Lori's point of View)-All during dinner, Morgan seemed preoccupied with something as she didn't talk to anyone of us like she usually does. When it had been three hours since she had spoken to anyone, I decided to check up on her.

(Morgan's point of view)-I felt really bad for not talking to anyone, but I knew that it would be better if I was alone, but honestly it was getting boring. I heard a knock at my door, so I let them in. It was Lori and Beth-Lori spoke to me first, calming me down about the whole punishment thing. Beth and I discussed the training methods that we should do. I decided since she was better at bareback than I was, I'd teach the group western. In reality, I was scared to ride without a helmet because I never have before. But there was the issue of not being able to find tack-"I have tack-a Saddle, which is a barrel racing one, and two sets of bridles and bits, Beth says. I look at her and say, "Will make due with what we have". But then I hear my trainers voice in my head-scolding me for not wearing a helmet, and I instantly wonder, "Is there a chance she's still alive?" Suddenly, I have an idea, but with Rick wanting to punish me-this is going to be an extremely touchy topic-but I have to know if my trainer survived-and she always said, I could borrow her tack in case of emergency-and clearly this was one.

(Rick's point of View)-I am still taken aback with Morgan running off on us like that, I knew that she was protecting our group, but still she could have woken on of us up and said what she was doing.

(Morgan's point of View)-I was laying on my bed, and I heard a familiar song in my head, it was "Innocent Days"by Giant. I immediately remember Marine Biology, as I had taken it my last year of High School-well, that was the second best decision I'd made, because the class was like a family and my mind flashes back to the aquarium trip we had, and how much fun we had-despite the fact we'd be going our separate ways in a matter of months. As I look back on it now, I don't regret a single second of that class because my memories are all I have left of my previous life. Usually, after I relieve those memories-I start to cry, but this time I don't. But now I realize, I can't live in the past-I got to pay attention to now-and focus on keeping myself safe. I just can't help but be on pins and needles regarding my punishment. I hope that whatever Rick chooses to do, it won't cause a un-needed riff between the group.

(A/N-Track/suggested listening list for Chapter 5)-"Homage" by Feist and Timber Timbre, "Love Is on the Way" by Saigon Kick-"Life Goes On"by Poison, "One in a Million"by Trixter. "Keep The Sprit Alive" by Killer Dwarfs. "I am Leaving You"by Scorpions; "Still in to you" by Paramore and "Still loving you" by Scorpions and "I Will Wait" by Mumford and Sons. "Shot In The Dark" by Ozzy Osbourne. "Call to the Heart" by Giuffria and "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons, and "Acid Rain" by Avenged Sevenfold. "Save Your Love" by Great White "Hard Times Come Easy" by Ritchie Sambora and "Rock and Roll Party In The Streets" by Axe "Hole Hearted" by Extreme and last but not least, "Yesterdays" by Guns and Roses and "Someone Like You" by Bang Tango and "Reason To Live" by Kiss and "Living Dead" by Other Lives and "Innocent Days" by Giant and "Gotta Let Go" by Lita Ford) What do you think her punishment should be?/suggestions welcome. See you guys next Wednesday.


End file.
